


of early morning and cheese bread

by summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/pseuds/summerandwinter
Summary: the ryoungsen proposal!au nobody asked for, but they deserve for being the most married ship ever!





	of early morning and cheese bread

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on @foryoungsen, please give them a follow if you want prompts and quick drabbles, even to submit your own prompts or request a drabble/one shot based on the prompt of your choosing!

When Youngmin earned his second year associate's bonus from the firm and decided to buy an apartment for him and Sewoon, the brunette made it his personal mission to get The Best Bed Available in the city because he respected decent sleep and hated the old mattress they had in their old apartment. 

 

They deserved it, Sewoon would think to himself - he never thought that they'd ever move out of the rented apartment they shared together since Youngmin was still struggling in law school and Sewoon was still someone who, if you said that he would still be in school right now so he could finish his Ph.D, would laugh in your face. They'd made it work (even if they managed to anger the landlord every single week by not paying the rent on time), but he was ecstatic at the thought of finally moving out.

 

Then the alarm rang. 

 

Sewoon groaned. 

 

The only downside of having a bed that makes one feel like you're floating among the clouds is that it’s impossible to willingly get away from it. 

 

Sewoon rolled to the other side with the intention to poke Youngmin as hard as he could, so his stupid boyfriend would turn off his stupid daily 7AM alarm. Sewoon would be appreciative of that darn alarm if this was a normal school day, but it’s not, - it’s his one free day and he would kill Youngmin for waking him up when he had fully intended to spend the day in bed. But to his surprise, Youngmin wasn’t there next to him, groaning and getting ready to work like he always does. 

 

So against his better judgement, Sewoon struggled to open his eyes so that he could turn off the increasingly irritating alarm, then looked around the room to find his equally-annoying-for-rousing-his-sleep boyfriend. Youngmin was nowhere to be found in the bedroom and Sewoon considered his options of either ignoring the possibility of Youngmin being kidnapped to go back to sleep (Youngmin is a lawyer, he could talk it out with the kidnappers and have them in jail before Sewoon’s ready to wake up) or ignoring his innate urge to sleep to go find Youngmin, because that’s what good boyfriends do. 

 

It didn't take long before the brunette sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without finding out the fate of his exasperating boyfriend, and trudged out of bed.

 

Sewoon found Youngmin in the kitchen, the older turning to face him at the approaching sound of his slippers. 

 

“Why are you up already? I thought you don’t have school today?” The blond quipped, momentarily ripping his gaze from the food as he eyed a half-grumpy Sewoon leaning against the kitchen door. 

 

“You left your alarm ringing, ass. And why are you making breakfast? I thought you promised me you wouldn’t get yourself fired from the firm at least until I began my internship.” 

 

“I asked for a day off. Go back to bed, I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready,”  Youngmin laughed and shooed Sewoon away, who merely yawned and invited himself into the kitchen. He then laid his head on the kitchen table and closed his eyes. 

 

“You should have slept in with me if you didn’t have work today," he mumbled sleepily. "We could have cuddled then woken up and had lunch for breakfast.”  

 

“Tempting," Youngmin hummed in reply, a fond smile tugging at his lips at the sight of his drowsy lover before his gaze returned to their breakfast. "But I couldn’t sleep so I decided to get up and make some breakfast for you. Sorry I left my alarm on.” 

 

“Why couldn’t you sleep? What’s wrong?” 

 

“It's nothing. Just couldn't sleep.” Youngmin smirked at the look on Sewoon's face - curious, questioning, but still unable to move from his comfortable position on the table. 

 

“Is it work-related?” Sewoon rubbed his eyes to make himself more alert, then walked around the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around Youngmin’s waist. “If it’s about-” 

 

Youngmin turned and planted a kiss in the center of Sewoon's forehead, successfully shutting the younger boy up. 

 

“I said it’s nothing. I just couldn’t go back to sleep,” Youngmin then continued to peck Sewoon’s nose and lips when the younger pouted at his answer. “Now, if you’ve finally decided not to go back to bed, then at least brush your teeth, stinky.” 

 

Sewoon rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend full on the mouth, immediately pulling away when the older started to show signs of deepening it. “I’m taking a shower," He said curtly, trying not to grin at the pout on Youngmin's face as he gave him one last peck. "Breakfast better be ready when I’m finished. And for the love of God, don’t burn the kitchen down.” 

 

To Sewoon's surprise, Youngmin actually managed to finish breakfast with their newly furnished kitchen intact when Sewoon came out of the shower. He was never that good of a cook and the younger believed that he would've inevitably had to step in to help his boyfriend with the cooking.

 

“Waking up early. Making breakfast without burning anything down. Who are you and what have you done with my stupid boyfriend?” Sewoon took an observing look at their kitchen table and pointed at a suspicious-looking plate. “What is this?” 

 

“Cheese bread. You dip it into this tomato soup," The older explained, walking over with said soup in hand. 

 

“Is it safe to consume? I don't have any money to sue you for attempting murder by poisoning.” 

 

“Mom taught me how to make that, meanie.” Youngmin gave Sewoon a look and pinched his cheeks. “Now can you shut up and eat your breakfast?” 

 

“I’m just taking necessary precautions,” Sewoon retorted as he took a piece of the cheese bread and examined it carefully. “I’m too young to die - not to mention I spent most of my life studying, I haven’t exactly done anything yet so I don’t want to take any cha- Holy crap, this is so good.” 

 

“If I really wanted to poison you I wouldn’t use mom’s tomato soup as a murder weapon." Youngmin replied as he smiled smugly at the blissful look on his boyfriend's face, leaning against their kitchen counter before continuing. "Poisoning your everyday tea before you go to school, though! You would've never seen that coming, and that will at least remove me from the top of the suspect list since I wouldn’t be at the crime scene.”

 

Youngmin chuckled when Sewoon shoved another piece of bread into his waiting mouth, only pausing to tell him matter-of-factly: “If you don’t make this cheese bread for me at least once a week, we’re breaking up.” 

 

Snorting playfully, the taller man shot him a faux glare. “You know, I thought you were only using me for the mind blowing sex. Now you want to use me for labor work too? This is not a fair deal, Jeong Sewoon.” 

 

“Who is using who for sex again?” Sewoon raised an eyebrow, eliciting a scoff out of the older while trying to steal his share of bread. “I could marry you right now, only so you would have to make this cheese bread for me forever.” 

 

Youngmin froze. Sewoon still had his face in the tomato soup bowl, seemingly unaware of what he just said. “What?" 

 

“What?” The younger replied absentmindedly. 

 

Gulping down his hesitance, Youngmin strengthened his will before choking out a “Do it, then.” 

 

“Do what?” Sewoon swallowed his food and did a 180 to remember what he just said. Eyes wide in realization, he added, “Wait hyung, I mean-” 

 

“Marry me. Do it.”

 

“What?” 

 

The silence cuts like a knife. This was not the plan. 

 

“You stay here,” Youngmin ordered panickedly, motioning for Sewoon to sit still, before he ran into their bedroom. It was Sewoon’s turn to freeze - the whole world seemed to stop and the cogs in his brain refused to turn. What?

 

Youngmin returned in barely a minute with a small box in his hand, a thin sheen of sweat condensing on his forehead before he lets out a deep breath and said, “Marry me.” 

 

There was a brief silence, the unanswered question hanging heavily over them both as Youngmin waited for his reply.

 

However, if there was a list of Stupid Things To Say When Somebody Asks You To Marry Them, Sewoon strongly believed that what he said would be a solid contender. 

 

“Are you for real right now?”

 

This evoked a huffy chuckle out of the older. “I mean- Yeah, I guess I am.” Youngmin replied breathily as he opened the box and took the ring out, looking slightly green and like he would vomit at any moment. “Marry me, Jeong Sewoon.”

 

Sewoon took one look at the giant man in front of him - hands visibly shaking and still in the old ratty T-shirt and shorts he'd worn to bed last night - then laughed and took the ring out of the box Youngmin held out. 

 

“Is that a yes?” He gulped out, and Sewoon had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes. For a lawyer at one of the country's most prestigious firms, Youngmin sure asked a lot of dumb questions sometimes. 

 

“I believe if we are going to be doing this correctly, you have to put this on for me.” Sewoon gave Youngmin the ring back and held out his hand. The latter finally got the cue and slipped the thin white gold ring onto Sewoon’s finger, willing himself not to follow suit at the sight of his boyfriend's - fiancé's - watery eyes. “And I thought you were supposed to be the romantic one in this relationship.” 

 

A pout formed on Youngmin's face. “I had this all planned out. That’s why I cleared out my schedules today. I booked a table at that Italian restaurant you love and I was supposed to take you there tonight and do this right. I had a whole speech ready but you just had to distract me from my plan-” There was a pause before he literally jumped on Sewoon. The younger yelped and tried but subsequently failed to move away from being suffocated by his ex-boyfriend-who-was-apparently-his-fiancé now. 

 

"Im Youngmin, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Sewoon laughed out loud as Youngmin pulled him up out of his chair and onto the table.

 

"I’m showing my fiancé, of whom I will be married to in the near future, the love and attention he deserves. This is me showing you affection." - Youngmin answered, burying his face into Sewoon's neck as he inhaled deeply. 

 

"Are you sure this is the correct way because-” Sewoon gasped out loud as Youngmin licked a stripe down the sensitive skin beneath his ear, “I'm pretty sure showing affection doesn't include you sneaking your hands under my shirt..."

 

Youngmin ignored the younger, the aforementioned hand still inside of Sewoon’s shirt and the other tangled itself into Sewoon’s hair to keep his head in place as he latched his lips onto the younger’s neck. 

 

"I told you," Youngmin murmured against soft skin, planting kisses lower down his neck. "You distracted me." 

 

Sewoon hissed as he felt warm fingers tracing his ribs before settling firmly on his waist. "If you want a distraction, let's move this to the bedroom," The younger groaned breathlessly between kisses. “I don’t want to have my first time with my fiancé in the kitchen.” 

 

Youngmin kissed the spot between Sewoon’s neck and collarbone, making the latter shiver as a warm breathy chuckle washed over his skin. “I believe if we are going to be doing this correctly, we need to save ourselves until the wedding night.” And he bit down, smirking when he heard yet another soft moan leaving the younger's lips. 

 

"Should have said that like- 7 years ago-" Sewoon breathed out heavily, his words coming out as mere lust-filled whispers. “Didn’t hear you complaining back then- Weren’t you the one that couldn’t keep his dick in his pants in the first place?”

 

Youngmin bursted out laughing, his grip on Sewoon growing tighter, yet no less gentle.“Your fault for being so irresistible. Did you see yourself back then?”  

 

There was a brief lull in conversation as the redhead continued his ministrations on Sewoon's soft skin before moving his lips to the younger's ears, the following words coming out in hushed whispers.

 

"So what do you want me to do now? Less talking, more taking our clothes off? Or-"

 

“Less talking, definitely more taking our clothes off,” Sewoon groaned as he physically pulled the older into their bedroom, and god, he loved this bed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ happy new year and please continue to love sewoon and youngmin ♡


End file.
